This Is Love
by myuniehun
Summary: Kris dan Suho adalah musuh bebuyutan di sekolahnya. Saling mengejek satu sama lain, dan sering bertengkar. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa mereka sadari tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Apakah mereka akan berdamai dan menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing? Atau tetap menjadi musuh? A KrisHo Fanfic. Bad Summary. Crack Pair. Yaoi. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Love**

Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Joon Myeon aka Suho

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Other cast : Member EXO (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

Main pair : KrisHo

Genre : T aja ^^

Length : chaptered

Warning : Yaoi, Boyxboy, Crack pair, EYD hancur, typo bertebaran (?), abal, bahasa berantakan, dll.

Note : annyeong ^^ saya author baru disini, author bikin ff ini karna gaada kerjaan habis ujian. So, harap maklum yaa readers :D

DLDR and RnR please

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Drap…drap…drap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor SM High School. Pelakunya adalah seorang namja mungil yang mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan juga manis. Kulitnya putih bersih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Rambut cokelatnya dengan setia membingkai wajah manis namja ini. Walaupun dia namja, dan meskipun dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tapi kemanisannya (?) lebih mendominasi wajah namja mungil ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum _angelic _yang dimilikinya, membuat siswa-siswi di sekolahnya terpesona. Baik yeoja maupun namja sekalipun. Dia adalah Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho oleh teman-teman dan gurunya. Suho adalah seorang murid yang sangat jenius, berkat kejeniusannya, ia dapat bersekolah di sekolahnya sekarang. Suho juga sangat disegani oleh teman-teman dan gurunya.

"OMO! Aku telat "

katanya sambil melirik jam berbentuk lingkaran yang bertengger (?) manis di tangan kirinya. Suho mempercepat jalannya menuju kelasnya sambil membenarkan letak buku-buku yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya. Rambutnya ikut bergoyang karena ia berlari.

Tok…tok…tok…

Suho mengetuk pintu kelasnya setelah ia sampai disana dengan nafas yang sudah teratur.

'Ceklek'

Suho membuka pintu kelasnya, dan seketika itu juga semua siswa didalam kelasnya melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mianhae songsaengnim, saya terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah kemarin. " ucap Suho setelah masuk kekelasnya dan membungkukkan badannya di depan guru yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya.

Beruntung yang sedang mengajar adalah Park Songsaengnim yang terkenal akan kebaikan hatinya. Jadi, Suho masih mempunyai peluang untuk tidak kena hukuman.

"Baiklah Suho, kau boleh duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran ku. Tapi jangan sampai kau terlambat lagi ne?" ucap Park Songsaengnim ramah.

"Ne songsaengnim, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kamsahamnida saem." Balas Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya –lagi- dan dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Membuat hampir seluruh siswa yang ada dikelasnya kagum.

Suho berjalan ke mejanya yang berada di barisan depan nomor dua. Ia langsung menjatuhkan buttnya di bangku yang kosong.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat Ho? Tumben sekali kau seperti ini. "

Tanya teman sebangkunya –Lay- namja China yang tinggal di Korea sekaligus sahabat terdekat Suho.

"Biasa Lay, aku lembur lagi kemaren." Jawab Suho tenang.

"Kau masih bekerja disana Ho? Dan kau lembur lagi?" tanya Lay sedikit kesal.

Suho adalah anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya saat Suho berumur 15 tahun. Saat itu, Suho merasa sangat sedih. Paman dan bibinya selalu menawarkan agar Suho tinggal bersamanya. Tapi Suho menolaknya dengan sopan. Ia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Sejak kejadian itu, Suho menjual satu-satunya warisan orang tuanya, yaitu rumahnya. Dari hasil penjualan itu, Suho dapat menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana namun nyaman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Suho bekerja di sebuah café setiap pulang sekolah, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi Lay, dengan bekerja disana, aku bisa memnuhi kebutuhanku"

"Tapi kau bisa meminta bantuanku Ho. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu." Tawar Lay pada Suho.

"Tidak Lay, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu juga orang tuamu. Aku merasa tidak enak. " tambah Suho dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi Ho…." Belum selesai Lay bicara, Suho sudah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah Lay, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipirkan lagi ok?" potong Suho

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Ho. Tapi ingat, kalau kau ada masalah dan perlu bantuan, panggil saja aku. Aku akan membantumu arra?"

"Arraseo Lay" jawab Suho masih dengan senyumannya.

"Oh ya! Satu lagi. Kau tidak boleh sakit oke? Kalau kau sampai sakit, aku tidak akan segan segan menjadikanmu daging panggang." Ancam Lay #**abang Lay galak ya? Hehehe (abaikan)**

"Iya Lay. Kau itu seperti eommaku kalau sedang marah ya. Ah, aku jadi merindukannya." Ucap Suho. Walaupun Suho tetap tersenyum, tapi Lay bisa melihat tatapan kesedihan di mata Suho dan Lay juga bisa mendengar sedikit nada kesedihan dari kalimat yang Suho katakana tadi.

Lay jadi merasa bersalah. Mengingat bahwa eomma dan appa Suho sudah tidak ada. "Mian."

Sesal Lay.

"Eoh?" bingung Suho. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengingatkanmu pada eomma mu Ho."

"Gwenchana Lay" jawab Suho sambil mengacak rambut Lay

"Yakk! Rambutku jadi berantakan nih." Kesal Lay

"Hahaha mian. Sudahlah nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya."

Mereka – Suho dan Lay – pun melanjutkan mencatat pelajaran yang ditulis di papan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Huwaaaa T_T apaan ini? Gimana ceritanya readers? Jelek ya? Garing? Pasaran? Maapkan saya. Tolong dimaklumkan yaa, saya author baru disini, sangat baru malah. Tapi ini cerita murni dari otak saya, dan ga nyontek dari ff lain. Ini baru chapter 1 nya. Kurang panjang atau gimana nih? Lanjutin ga?**

**Tolong kasi saran, komentar, dan kritik nya yaa chingu ^^ Saya butuh penyemangat buat ngelanjutin epep ini #author maksa.**

**Hehehe kamsa chingu ^-^ #bow with KrisHo**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review oke? Muahhh **


	2. Chapter 2

This Is Love

Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Joon Myeon aka Suho

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Other cast : Member EXO (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

Main pair : Krisho

Genre : T aja ^^

Length : chaptered

Warning : Boyxby, Yaoi, Crack Pair, geje, abal, Typo bertebaran (?), eyd berantakan, dll.

.

.

Chapter 2 update nih. Krisho shipper merapat yaa ^^

DLDR and RnR please

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat

"Ho, ayo kita kekantin." Ajak Lay sambil menarik-narik tangan Suho

"Kajja" jawab Suho karena ia sudah merasa lapar.

Mereka pun jalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah. Saat mereka akan mengantri untuk mengambil makanan, tiba tiba…

BRUK

Dengan sengaja Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris menyenggol pundak Suho yang memang lebih pendek dari tubuhnya. Namja keturunan Cina-Kanada yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan memiliki wajah dingin nan angkuh dengan rambut pirangnya itu hanya menyunggingkan menyum meremehkan yang dilemparkannya ke Suho.

"Aw…" ringis Suho saat bahunya disenggol oleh Kris

"Ups. Mian. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku kira tidak ada manusia" ejek Kris masih dengan senyum meremehkannya dan sedikit tawa mengejek.

"Yakk! Apa kau bilang hah? Kalau jalan itu pakai mata dong! Jelas-jelas ada aku disini, dank au dengan sangat sengaja menabrakku. Iya kan?!" marah Suho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang putih dan mungil.

"Kau saja yang terlalu pendek Kim!"

"Aku tidak pendek!" kesal Suho tidak terima karena ia dibilang pendek

"Mengaku saja kalau kau tiu memang pendek" balas Kris

"Aku tidak pendek dasar tiang listrik berjalan!" sahut Suho tidak mau kalah

"Masih untung aku tinggi, dari pada kau! Sudah pendek, cerewet pula" kata Kris dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Mr. Wu!"

"Biarkan saja " Kris berkata sambil memeletkan (?) lidahnya kearah Suho

"Tiang listrik!"

"Pendek"

"Tiang listrik"

"Pendek"

"Tiang listrik"

Mereka berdua terus beradu mulut sampai…

"STOPPPPP!" teriak Lay dan seketika Suho dan Kris menjadi diam.

"Sudah cukup Ho, biarkan saja dia. Tidak usah kau hiraukan" kata Lay lembut pada Suho

"Dan kau Tuan Wu! Berhenti mengatai temanku, dan berhenti mengganggunya!" tegas Lay pada Kris. Kris langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku yang mengganggunya? Cih! Dia saja yang mencari gara-gara duluan dan mencari perhatiankku" bentak Kris tidak terima

Teman- teman Kris –Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol- hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang biasa mereka pasang saat Suho dan Kris berantem. Itu sudah menjadi tontonan rutinitas (?) bagi mereka. Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai adalah sahabat sejak mereka masuk SM High School ini. Mereka ber-empat bisa dibilang siswa yang digilai dan banyak digemari oleh yeoja bahkan namja sekalipun disekolah mereka. Selain karena ketampanan yang mereka miliki, mereka juga mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa. Kris dan Chanyeol adalah pemain basket yang terkenal disekolahnya, bahkan Kris adalah ketua tim basket dan Chanyeol adalah wakilnya. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun adalah siswa yang mempunyai bakat dance, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka kalau sudah ada hubungannya dengan menari atau dance. Mereka dijuluki raja dance disekolahnya, karena skill mereka yang luar biasa.

"Mwo! Kau yang duluan mencari gara-gara Mr. Wu" balas Suho

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau arghhhh " kesal Suho. Kris yang melihat Suho seperti itu hanya mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah? Hahaha" ejek Kris disertai dengan tawa meremehkan yang ditunjukkan pada Suho

"Diam kau!" bentak Suho yang sudah –sangat- kesal

"Ayo Lay, kita pergi dari sini. Selera makan ku hilang karena tiang ini. Kajja " kata Suho sambil menatap tajam Kris.

"Ingat urusan kita belum selesai!" setelah mengatakan itu pada Kris, Suho langsung menarik tangan Lay untuk menjauh dari sana.

'kita lihat saja little Kim' batin Kris dalam hati. Ia melebarkan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya seketika merinding **#chanyeol lebay atau author yang lebay? Haha. Oke abaikan -_-**

"Hey Kris bisa kau hilangkan senyumanmu itu?"

Kris yang tersadar langsung menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol –sahabatnya-

"Wae Yeol?" Tanya Kris "Ada apa dengan senyumanku?" sambung Kris

"Kau membuatku merinding Kris" kata Chanyeol sambil meraba tengkuknya

"Yakk! Kau kira aku hantu apa? Dasar alien!"

"hahahaha" Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya mengeluarkan tawanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa seolah ada hal yang lucu **#author digampar Chanyeol**

'kenapa dengan anak ini?' batin Kris melihat Chanyeol yang masih tertawa

"Sudahlah Hyung, kau tidak usah memikirkan Chanyeol Hyung kenapa. Dia memang seperti itu." Kata namja dengan rambut pelanginya –Sehun-

Sehun dan Kai berbeda satu tahun dengan Kris dan Chanyeol, namun karena kecerdasan mereka, mereka lonpat kelas dan sekarang sekelas dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Otomatis mereka juga selekas dengan Suho dan Lay.

"Oh ya hyung, apa kau tidak bosan atau lelah bertengkar terus dengan Suho hyung?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya hyung. Apa tidak ada niat untuk berdamai dengannya?" sambung namja yang mempunyai kulit tan yang eksotis –Kai-

"Tidak. Mengerjai nya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagiku." Jawab Kris

Jawaban dari Kris membuat ketiga temannya melemparkan tatapan bingung

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya –tertawa- (?) ikut bertanya.

"Molla. Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tidak dapar mengerjainya satu hari saja" jawab Kris lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta dengannya ya hyung" tebak Kai dengan nada menyelidiki.

Ketiga temannya menggangguk menyetujui apa yang ditanyakan Kai

Kris terdiam. Ia memikirkan kenapa selama ini ia terus terusan mengerjai dan mengganggu Suho. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa. Seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Sejak kejadian pertama ia masuk SM High School dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu Suho dan beradu mulut dengannya, membuat Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerjai Suho sehari saja. Mengganggu Suho bagaikan sudah menjadi jadwal yang harus ia lakukan saat disekolah. Niat awalnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Suho barang sekali atau dua kali saja. Tapi sampai sekarang Kris masih mengerjai Suho apapun alasannya.

'Apa iya aku suka Suho?'

'Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?'

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya. Kris juga tidak tahu dengan perasaannya yang sekarang.

"Hyung"

"Hyung"

"Kris Hyung!" kesal Sehun karena dari tadi orang yang dipanggil hanya melamun.

"Eh? Ne? ada apa hun?" Tanya Kris setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Ani. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa" bohong Kris. Padahal jelas-jelas ia memikirkan perkataan Kai barusan.

Jawaban yang terlontas dari mulut Kris semakin membuat ketiga sahabatnya bingung. Namun, tatapan bingung itu hanya bertahan sebentar, dan tergantikan oleh tatapan yang tidak dimengerti Kris

'Ternyata benar. Kri/Kris hyung jatuh cinta pada Suho' batin mereka bertiga

"Aishh sudahlah. Ayo kita mmebeli makanan. Niat awal kita jadi terhambat gara-gara si pendek itu" aja Kris pada ketiga temannya dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

'kau belum menyadari perasaannmu Kris/Kris hyung'

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

**Yeayy chapter duanya udah update nih. Dipotong sampe sini dulu yaa ^^**

**Aku ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka ff abal ku ini hehehe (terharu) T_T makasih buat semuanya yang udah review ff ini**

**Junmyunyifan : segini udah panjang belom? Udah update nih. Makasi review nya yaa chingu ^^ **

**Krisho Wonkyu : ini udah panjang chingu? Oke makasi semangat dan review nya yaa ^^**

**Dewi kim : ini udah update chingu. Aku gatau disini moment Krisho nya udah fluff atau belom. Hehe review lagi ne ^^ makasi ya**

**Turtleclouds : disini krisnya idah keluar. Udah dilanjut juga. Makasi review nya yaa chingu ^^**

**Jimae407203 : ini udah panjang belom? Krisho moment nya juga udah keluar nih. Makasi review nya yaa chingu ^^**

**Urikaihun : ini udah dilanjut ne. makasi review nya yaa chingu ^^**

**Guest : ne, ini udah dilanjut. Makasi review nya ya chingu ^^**

**Guest : iya, di chap pertama Kris emang belom muncul, soalnya baru awal. Didini kris udah muncul kok. Makasi review nya yaa chingu ^^**

**Sendal jepit : di chap ini kris nya udah ada. Makasi review nya yaa chingu ^^**

**Chyu : di chap ini krisho moment nya udah ada. Segini udah panjang belom? Makasi review nya yaa chingu ^^**

**Dragonaqua : chap ini udah panjang belom chingu? Makasi review nya yaa chingu ^^**

**Review udah saya bales semua. Gaada yang kelewat kan? Gomawoyo chingudeul #sosoan bahasa korea huhu. Ada yang masih minat buat baca epep ini ga? Makin geje nih ceritanya hehe. Kasih komen lagi yaaa **

**Kamsa chingu ^^ #bow with krisho**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review lagi ne muahh **


End file.
